The Littlest Angel
by monkeygirl77
Summary: He's the littlest angel and he's all Raphaels to take care of and love. Samandriel is the cutest and the Archangels one and only weakness.


**In case you didn't realize it, Raphael is my favorite archangel, him and then Lucifer and Gabriel and Michael. Honestly it probably just depends on my mood lol!**

* * *

"Gosh you're burning up! No classes for you today, no sir, straight back to bed with you."

Samandriel nodded, not feeling well in the slightest, and lifted his arms to be lifted up. Raphael swooped in steadily and scooped him right up. He produced a thermometer from somewhere among the folds and pockets of his robes, placed it under the fledglings tongue smoothly.

While he waited for the right time to pass before he could check the temperature for sure knowledge, he gathered up a blanket and some droughts and other liquid medicines for his little charge to take.

Samandriel tapped at his cheek when he knew the time had passed, "Why thank you little dream Weaver," Raphael reached up to take hold of the device.

Promptly humming to himself, "Just as I thought, you, my precious little charge, are going straight back to bed."

With his gathered items stuffed in the satchel dangling over his arm, Raphael carefully reached a hand down to pull his little sandals free from his teeny feet. Connected to his rooms was the rooms for his precious little Sama, he kept the conjoining doors open for just this reason.

He carefully tucked the little boy into his blankets, sat on the side of his bed, and held a cup up under his lower lip.

"Drink this my sweet, a nice cup of cool water for your hot little throat."

Samandriel drank the entire cup carefully and happily, gulping it down quickly. Raphael smiled at him tenderly as he guided the small thing back into his pillows.

"Sleep now dream child, I will come to check on you again, but you my precious Sama need much much sleep."

He tucked the blankets up under the kids chin, pressed a kiss to the child's temple, and left to make his rounds.

His mind was only half with him though, the other still with the little boy sleeping soundly in his room. Samandriel slept for most of the day, consistently curled around his favorite stuffed toy named RaRa (a gift from Michael—they'd named him RaRa after the hatchling nickname he'd given to Raphael as a small small angel and the archangel had to go off on a mission to a disease ridden ancient Egypt and the babe had had the worst nightmare in his short years of existence).

Raphael looked up at the sound of his office door opening and the sound of tiny feet scampering across the floor.

"You, my star child, should still be in bed."

The archangel scooted back to allow the child to climb up into his lap, or attempt to, and he reached down to scoop the boy up. Samandriel yawned and leaned his into his big brothers warm shoulder.

"M'not sleepy."

"Of course not, my sweet little sick fledgling, who would ever think such a thing?"

Raphael wrapped a blanket he kept in his desk drawer around the small little thing, all snugly and comfy like.

"Certainly not me!"

Samandriel mumbled sleepily and nuzzled closer to his big warm brothers chest under him. He stilled a moment and pushed away as angrily as his sick little self could manage. Raphael had to try hard not to chuckled fondly at the little adorable glare shot up at him.

"'top it!"

"Stop what?"

Samandriel frowned angrily and smacked a hand against his big brothers chest.

"Makin me sleepy!"

Raphael smiled softly, "I would never do such a thing."

"Yes you would! You big meanie!"

The archangel frowned slightly, standing from his chair and rocking his precious little charge softly.

"Big meanie? Is that what I am?"

Samandriel nodded his head angrily.

"If your precious little belly wasn't so upset, I would give it a tickle like you've never felt before."

"I don' wanna sleep!"

Raphael nodded in patient understanding, flipping the files over on his desk and locking his experiment cabinet with the key he wore around his neck.

"Why don't we go back to my room, we can lay together and I can tell you a story."

Samandriel seemed to think it over carefully before nodding in agreement, stories sounded like a good idea, Raphael told the best stories in his big snugly bed.

"I like stories!"

"I thought so."

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you think your doing!"

Samandriel let out a sound of surprise when a large hand came from above his head and swooped the beaker up from his little hands. Raphael shook his head in disapproval as he lifted the beaker to peer at the self bubbling liquid inside.

"Now I know that I kept this particular batch in that cabinet in my office that is always locked in order to keep those specific concoctions away from little prying fingers like yours."

He turned a stern glance upon the fledgling who attempted to appear as innocent as any fledgling could appear to be.

"You want to tell me how you came to be of possession of it?"

Samandriel smiled sweetly, "I found it on your desk."

"Are you sure my beloved little trouble maker?", and a raised eyebrow too. Samandriel swallowed softly and nodded.

Raphael hummed, depositing the concoction back within the tampered with cabinet and lifted the little one from his seat.

"Of course, should I turn that pale little bottom over my knee for lying to me as well as getting into things you know you aren't meant to be playing with?"

The fledgling made a noise of displeasure and fought against his older brother with everything he had. Samandriel came to a complete stand still when a hard solid hand came down on his soft little tosh once, not hard enough to leave a mark but most definitely to leave a sting.

"Now you stop that right this moment, you know you did wrong, don't you?"

Samandriel whined childishly as he was set down in the corner, immediately making to turn around.

"If that nose moves an inch out of that corner you will face far worse then an early bedtime."

Another swat for good measure and he whimpered softly, reaching back to rub his sore bottom, and turned back around instantly with his little button nose pressing into the corner again.

"You will remain there until I say otherwise, do you understand me. You get away with much Samandriel, more then most fledglings would, but lying is something I will not tolerate. I didn't let Gabriel get away with it and I am not starting with you."

He stood in that corner for what felt like an eternity, little eyes watering slightly when he noticed the sun starting to set, a perfectly good day gone without so much as playing a single game.

In all honesty, it had been a couple of hours, Raphael had sat at his desk only intending for the little one to stand there for, oh maybe three minutes, and cal him over once more before sending him on his way to play with whomever his little heart was set on playing with.

Samandriel was most usually a well behaved fledgling and was always sorry for his wrongs after something as simple as a trip to the corner.

But then he had started going through the files on his desk and his mind had become distracted from keeping mental time, it wasn't until he set the final file aside that he realized what he had done.

Eyes widening, he scooted his chair back in a hurry.

"Alfie! Little one!"

His sweet little charge peered over his shoulder with tear soaked eyes and his heart just about broke to pieces. Raphael was on his feet in an instant, moving around his desk, and making it to the fledglings side in an instant.

"Oh little one I am so sorry," lifting the small angel into a cuddle and he let out a small miserable sob, "I know you wanted to play, I know, you were so excited to play with Luci and Mikey today, I know little one and I am so sorry."

Another sob and a little head being pressed into his shoulder, soaking his sleeve to the seam, but he cared nothing for it. Raphael hadn't felt so bad before in his entire existence. His oversight robbing the sweet fledgling of his exciting day of fun and games with his oldest brothers.

It was their only free day for the month too, Samandriel had been waiting so nicely for such a long time too.

"You were standing there for some time, do your little feet need healing kisses?"

He had to cheer this little one up, he had to, seeing as it was all Raphael's fault he was so upset. Turning and returning to his seat he settled the little one in his lap, laying on his back, and held his little feet up carefully.

The Archangel held one up, looking it over carefully, and kissed every inch of the little foot he could manage.

Soft cries were replaced with wet giggles almost instantly.

Raphael turned to the other one just as quickly, "What of this one? Does it need kisses too?"

And he repeated the entire episode over again, kissing from the little heel, up the soft little sole, and all over the wiggling teeny toes.

Samandriel squealed brightly, never having been able to stand having his little toes kissed so playfully, and tried to kick his little feet free. Raphael grinned and gave one more kiss before pulling away again.

"How about we go get ourselves a blanket and some snacks and we can go watch a meteor shower from a meadow on earth, does that sound like a plan?"

His fledgling charge nodded and smiled excitedly, never one to stay down for long, and reached up to be cuddled once more.

* * *

"You really should be in bed, now shouldn't you?"

Raphael looked up from the book he's been reading in his own bed at the sound of his bedroom door opening so softly, eyebrows raising at the sight of a little head poking around the side of the door. It was not like Samandriel to wake in the middle of the night, long passed the age of the tiny things that wake up at all hours of the night, Raphael was more then used to putting him to bed and him actually staying there.

"Rapha...?"

"Yes little one?"

Samandriel shuffled his feet just a bit, "I had a bad dream."

The Archangel gives a soft smile and places the marker back in his book, "Oh? You did?" marker placed he sets his book aside and reaches out for the little one in the door way. Samandriel whimpered and wiped his nose on his arm before hightailing it and scampering across the room for the comfort he so wanted.

Raphael scooped the little one up and onto the bed with him, tucking him down inside the blankets along with him and cuddled him close.

"Do you want to talk about it little one?"

Samandriel shook his head and buried himself deep into the archangels chest, little cries breaking from him softly, and the archangel nodded in understanding and hums deep in his chest as he tucks the little one in safely.

"Its alright my sweet, try and shut your eyes my little one, it is way passed your bedtime."

"I dun wanna sleep!"

"And why not? "

Samandriel cuddled closer.

"The monsters will get me!"

"They wouldn't dare, not while I'm here with you, I would never allow it."

Little eyes peeked up at him curiously.

"Really?"

Raphael smiled and kissed his little nose, "Really really."


End file.
